Life of the Oppressed
by He-Jay
Summary: What if instead of glorious creatures of the forest, they were the marginalized of a prosperous kingdom? Title's gonna change soon...psyche! Anyways, lots of colourful language in here, so keep this story out of reach from children. -Discontinued: Because I have literally no clue as to what will happen next, and I don't want to screw up the story. -Up for adoption
1. One

Welcome my Lord! The Royal Knights salute you. All of us will ensure that you a pleasant and safe stay in the kingdom of Kanavan. Yes, we may look like an intimidating group, but do not worry; we protect those who are innocent and harmless. Her Royal Highness gives you her regards and apologizes for her absence; she is extremely occupied with her duties as the Royal Queen. Yes? You wish to take a look before you enter the castle? Very well my Lord...I will deliver your belongings to the castle straightaway. A couple of my Knights will accompany you for your safety. No, no, it is no trouble. It was most pleasurable meeting you, Sire. If there is anything awry, please alert me at once. There had been a couple hassles with pickpockets lately...

* * *

A pair of green eyes watched the transaction with the sharpness of a hawk, his bare feet stepping gingerly against the rugged pavement. After the usual exchange of bows and smiles, the Guard Master walked away, his girly blue ponytail swishing with the movement. The village market was extremely busy, with people rustling about and coins jangling against their pockets. It was a veritable gold mine here, but one wrong move could get you sent to the pillory, or worse, mutilation. So far, he had been lucky. Others had not.

Kanavan; the Kingdom of Swordsmanship. Yes, there were many nobles that visited this country to see the skill of the warriors. If a warrior was lucky, he or she might be chosen to become an officer, maybe win a war, be hailed as a hero and crowned with glory and a life of ease. Many prospective youths went to train under the Royal Guard and perhaps be accepted into their ranks. But most of them were sons and daughters of the nobles, people who generally knew when they would have their next meal. Others, such as merchants and shopkeepers, would have their children go if they had the money, but if not, no matter; they had their trade to pass on. Already most kids his age were learning the art of the blacksmith or the baker.

And then, there was him. The very scum of the population of this wonderful kingdom.

Of course the Royal Guard didn't want an eyesore like them seen by the eyes of the nobles. Elves, after all, were not worthy to live as equals. The life of a human was worth more than those of a hundred elves. Oh sure, some elves were glorious figures of legends that scoured the forests, communicating with spirits and whatnot, but that was just that: a legend. It certainly wasn't something he cared for, neither was it going to help him get food. He drifted closer.

There it was! In the back bottom pocket of the fat purple lord: a weighty-looking purse, probably loaded with coins. But no way in the seven hells was he going to go for that. He took in the surroundings: Some people were bowing to the aristocrat, but most of them were absorbed in their own problems, getting their supplies and haggling over prices. Two soldiers were tailing him, warding off anything that looked suspicious.

He whistled five notes: a subtle gesture that was barely heard over the noise of the crowds. But she'd heard it. She stepped out, having taken as much pains as him to look remotely uninteresting: she'd used some cheap dye to darken her hair, and a strip of cloth was tied around her head like a makeshift headband, covering her ears. At first her gaze looked cold and sullen, but a modicum of warmth crawled onto her face as she saw him, her eyes just as green as his. Looking as if she had all the time in the world, she made her way over to him, looking like any other human girl. Strolling casually, they made their way to a sad-looking corner, the least attractive place they could spot.

"It's a big one this time."

She raised an eyebrow, clearly interested. "How big?"

"Big enough to keep us going for a week." He grinned at the growing excitement in her eyes. "But be careful. We nearly got caught last time. Two soldiers tailing him, and pockets at the back."

Her ears twitched. "He's coming! Quick, what's ahead of this point right now?"

"A...a fruit stand. Oh, and Old Partie." Partie, or Partusay, was the local vendor that sold flashy but cheap trinkets which he claimed had magical water properties. Most of the villagers disliked him; a sucker to the nobles, he treated everyone with disdain and had a walking-cane that he enjoyed lashing out on little kids that went to close to his goods, yelling, "Littl' kids needs ta gets off ta streets 'n' lurn ta works 'fore dawdlin' 'round here! Either ya forks out or ya gets out!" He even had a gold tooth that shone when he grinned, which just emphasized his other teeth which looked worse.

"Great." She turned to him, her eyes getting that mischievous glint he only saw when she was excited. "Back me up, ok?"

"Always." The duo disappeared.

Barely 10 minutes later, Old Partie saw a girl walking very deliberately around his shop, whistling a mocking tune as she pretended to examine the nearby fruit stand, examining the apples. Not wanting to make a bad impression of the approaching noble, he waved his stick threateningly, hissing, "Harlit! Noble's ain't gonna see yeh, so stop whorin' round di' place, girl!" Recognizing her not as an elf but as a street-kid, he jabbed for her in what he believed a subtle prod.

Recognizing the insult of how street-girls like her were forced into prostitution, she fought her rage down, casually saying, "Aw, just buying an apple for my brother. He likes apples."

"I said _git!_" He stabbed for her leg, which made perfect contact as she fell to the ground, crying in pain. She landed onto the ground with a thud, drawing the attention of passers-by.

"Partie! What're you thinking, whipping this poor lass? Are you all right dear?" A kindly lady holding a bag stuffed with groceries helped her up, patting her kindly as she sniffled out a "Thank you, ma'am."

"What's the meaning of this hubbub?" The fat noble walked in, fixing stern eyes on the girl. "Little girl, where are your parents?"

"Hey! Stop! That's my girlfriend! Are you oka– Aaaah!" Tripping over a small rock, he crashed into the nearby fruit stand, causing fruit to spill everywhere, falling onto a muddled heap.

"Watch where you're going, boy!" The livid fruit-owner yelled from his seat, his face turning purple and red.

"Sorry, sorry!" He responded good-naturedly as the two soldiers stepped forward to help pick up the battered produce. By now, a large crowd had gathered to watch; everyone enjoyed a good ruckus now and then. "That was my girlfriend, she's been looking for something, I mean...wait where is she?" She had melted away amongst the racket. He ran off, yelling, "I have to find her! Sorry! It's our first date!" He added, simulating a round of indulgent laughter from the throng and a shake of the head from the lord. "Kids these days..."

He ran off, turning to the alleyway. "Lire?" He scanned the area frantically. "Where are you?"

"Here~" She materialized from the shadows, jumping into his arms. "We made it, Ryan! We really did!"

"We did." He held her tightly, as if to shield her from all the world's dangers. "So, how much did he have?"

"You were right; it is enough to keep us going for a whole week." Breaking the embrace, she got out a dirty handkerchief that was tied in a tight bundle, opening just a gap to reveal a mass of shining coins. "I already disposed of the bag in the trash; no use keeping it, unless you want to get caught. Oh, and for a bonus~ ta-dah!" Digging into her shirt, she revealed a fairly sized apple she had managed to sneak from the kindly lady that had helped her, somewhat battered, but still edible.

Ryan laughed, ruffling her head. "That's my little stealth master. Now let's go get some food before someone sees us."

"Oh, but he already did." A voice whispered almost inaudibly from the darkness as they ran. "And he's seen quite a lot." Laughing, the figure followed them quietly.

* * *

Her eyes widened triple-fold as they set a feast on their rickety table. He laughed at her awe. "What is this?"

"Now we can finally get some proper medicine for you, Noona!"

"R-Ryan..." She seemed at a loss for words. "This is...incredible...but where did you find all this?" Her eyes slightly darkened with reproach. "Did you steal this?" She half-rose from her bed.

"N-no...I mean..." Wilting slightly, he developed a sudden interest to the ground.

"Ryan, what did I say about thievery?"

"How else are we to survive, then?" He responded defensively, feeling frustrated. "No one cares a fig for us, how can you still pretend to be high and noble like that? You're getting sicker all the time, the humans hate us elves more than ever, and you think I want t-to lose y-you..."

The other elf also interceded, "We risk our lives to put food on the table, and Oppa's job, if you can call slaving all day for a mere handful of pennies a _job_, isn't enough to feed the four of us!" Her voice softening, she added, "You know we're not doing this to spite anyone, Lian-Unni. We just don't want you all to starve." She turned, kindling a fire to boil some water.

"I-I know that, Lire...but how can I...I'm just so sorry, to burden you like this..." Tears formed in the elder elf's eyes as another fit of coughing shook her, knocking her back onto bed. Anger evaporating, the younger elves surrounded her, urging her to eat a bite. Just then, another elf entered.

"The master wouldn't let me leave...whoa, what the...?" His eyes widening at the food on the table, he turned towards the others. "Did I just die and came to heaven?"

"Oppa!" Lire flew into his arms, giggling. "The Creator gave us a divine blessing today!"

"Is that so?" He spun the girl around, her delightful peals of laughter warming every heart in the household, then gave Ryan's hair a good tousle.

"It's true, Hyung." Ryan nodded earnestly as he began to tell their story.

The four lived in one of the most remote areas of the alleyways. No surrounding elves, let alone humans to help them, Ladmir, Lire's brother, managed to get a job as a servant in a noble's house, basically waiting on the guests and cleaning the rooms. Ryan's elder sister, Lian, used to be a healer with the herbal remedies that she could make, but a sudden illness had taken her strength, leaving her ailing on the bed. That left two of them, Ryan and Lire, to look for work. But all the elves were clamouring for even the lowliest jobs, and Ladmir was certainly not allowing his precious younger sister to work as a sex trader, an all-too-common "job" for most elves her age. It was easier for a fly to become a Royal Guard Knight than an elf, so that was also out of the question. Left with no other choice, the pair had turned to pickpocketing, only stealing from those who could afford more and just the bare essentials to live another day. Today, however, was a jackpot day.

But even if they got no haul, and went to bed with empty stomachs, they were happy. They were together. They loved and were loved by each other, even in their state of wretched poverty.

Once Ladmir listened to the story, he frowned the slightest bit, but quickly dismissed it. "Then that's that."

"But Ladmir, they..."

"It's all right, Lian." He shook his head. "The deed's done, and even if they returned it, they'd be condemned." Turning to the two, he stared with warning eyes. "Don't steal from the nobles, it makes them look weak. And they hate being made a fool out of. If all's well, he'd let this pass and move on. I don't want you doing this again, understood?"

"It's a big city, Hyung. He'll never be able to find two elves among millions."

"All the same, no buts, Okay?"

"Okay." They mumbled.

"Good." The atmosphere lightened. "So what was Old Partie's face like?" He reached for a hunk of cheese and began chomping away.

"Priceless! Even if we didn't get anything, it'd still have been worth it." Lire laughed at the memory, tearing a hunk of bread with her teeth.

"Here, Noona, I got this for you. Please try some." Ryan coaxed a cup of hot tea into her hands, helping her sit back up. For now, the four would have traded nothing for their dank home as they ate and laughed.

But night arose too soon, and they prepared for bed. Lian quickly fell asleep, a full stomach helping her snooze, and Ladmir had gone off to see if there were any other work he could do despite Lire's pleading. Ryan and Lire fell onto the remaining mattress, snuggling up to each other to preserve body heat; lack of prissy social etiquette did not enable them to feel the awkwardness and discomfort others would have felt. A thin cover served as a blanket as they waited for sleep to take them.

"Say...Ryan?" Lire mumbled.

"Yeah?"

"This home, everything...will it all stay the same?"

Taken aback, he did not immediately give a reply. Their life was not one of luxury, but they could do worse. He had seen elves engage in dangerous work that often left them dead or dismembered, brutally punished for minor offences, selling themselves as slaves. He'd seen them, sprawled on the corners, their blank eyes indicating that they were dead; he'd steer her towards the opposite direction if he saw so much as a glimpse of them. The thought of Lire going to any of those paths made him angry, but helpless. They could not pickpocket forever. And then, what would they do? Maybe the Queen would have changed the laws by then, or another option would come. Maybe they can live in the wild, like their ancestors...and run freely, living in trees and hunting down animals. Now that was a thought.

"Yes, Lire." He drew her closer. "Nothing's going to change."

"Good. Because I like being with Ladmir-Oppa, Lian-Unni, you...zzzzzzzz." Her breathing became even as her eyes flickered once, then closed.

He smiled. Underneath her tough and cold armour, she was so frail and innocent. "Me, too." He whispered.

Lire awoke suddenly, her eyes wide in the faint moonlight. Something was very wrong. Gently prying herself from Ryan, she hopped to her feet. Alarm bells were ringing in her head, but she couldn't make out the source of her alarm. The walls of her home suddenly seemed very narrow, she burst out, panting. Willing her frantic heart to stabilize, she looked around; everything was exactly as it should be, with the grimy alleyways and rodents scuttling about.

"So...stumbling into the open, are we?"

With a slight gasp, she turned, coming face to face with a boy with devious eyes that were red as blood. "What do you want?" She growled, taking a defensive pose.

"Don't be like that, you looked much better when you're asleep." He purred, then stood straight up. "I've been hired by Lord Gardosen to track down the thief who stole his purse. That's you...isn't it, elf?"

Ignoring the sinking feeling she felt as her heart dropped to her stomach, Lire squared her shoulders. "What if I am?"

"Then I have to take you to him so you'll be appropriately punished. Don't worry, if you're lucky, you might become his concubine–"

"Shut up!" She snapped. "That garden lord has enough money to drown in while my family's starving! So what if I took some coins?" No one cared for her family, not at all...they just kept them around for cheap labour and sex...

"But they're not yours, elf. Sorry, but that's life, you deal with it. Now come with me peacefully, or it'll get rough." He took a step forward.

Lire thanked her brother dearly for teaching her to fight to some degree. Their ancestors wielded bows, but the human populace would not allow elves to have weapons. But she could kick, years of street life helping her become agile and fast as well as blending into the shadows. It didn't matter that she had no shoes on; accustomed to walking barefoot, her feet had hardened considerably, allowing her to walk without feeling a dent. She darted left as if to break for it.

"Now, let's not get too rough~" Chuckling, he dove after her.

Elf and human fought, struggling to beat the other; the boy would lose his pride if he lost, but Lire would lose so much more. He seemed very adept at moving quietly, snaking around her attacks like a snake and getting in a few jabs of his own. He was just as stealthy as her, but one look could tell that he was properly fed, and trained by a professional. Lire was a street-elf, moulded by the harsh hands of reality. However, Lire knew the corners and crooks of these streets like the back of her hand, having lived here all her life. This stranger had not. The alleyways was her home, the soggy walls her protection. So after a few hits, she melted into the shadows, catching him in a mighty tackle from behind, raking her hands across his pale face. As he yelled and stumbled, her feet flew, giving him a mighty kick right in his batteries.

"You little_ bitch!_" He growled, clutching his casualties.

"Sorry, but that's life, you deal with it." She quoted her opponent, her breathing hard. "Now leave, or I'll kill you."

"This isn't over, knife-ears." He limped off, glaring with hateful eyes. "This is not over."

Lire stayed outside until the visitor was long gone, and even when she went back to bed, it took hours to find repose as she drifted off into an uneasy sleep, only somewhat calmed by the sounds of Ryan's breathing. Despite the warmth, she shivered.

* * *

I'd always wondered what would happen if I put Lire and Ryan in this situation: instead of glorious free elves running in the forest with spirits, they're shackled in poverty in a prosperous kingdom, hated by humans and whatnot. Not the most original idea, but still wanted to take a shot. Eh, I guess you can call this a drabble of sorts, though I have half a mind to continue it if anyone cares. And don't be mad at me, the next chapter for HF is 85% complete and will be updated in less than a week.

*Must add this: In Korea, a younger sister calls her older brother: Oppa  
a younger sister calls her older sister: Unni  
a younger brother calls his older brother: Hyung  
a younger brother calls his older sister: Noona


	2. Two

"What's the plan today?" she whispered from the shadows.

"Same as usual; lay low, try to survive…" replying with the same quietness, his response faltered as they saw a couple of dark figures skulking just beyond the corner. "Humans. No, drunkards." He sniffed the air. "Okay, they're _really_ drunk. Don't go till they've passed." Intoxicated human men in the alleyways meant one thing: trouble. Likely they were looking for more booze and a whore to satisfy their needs; something the two had learned the hard way. They, among many others, were the reasons Lire and Ryan never walked the streets openly unless there were other people that had at least half a brain to keep everything in order.

Belching loudly, they radiated a foul odour of stale piss and sour alcohol as they ambled their way without direction or purpose. One was singing a stupid song while another yelled loudly, "Want some fun with us, miss?" staring alluringly at a decaying trash bin.

Rolling their eyes, Ryan quickly scouted ahead for further danger while Lire stealthily followed.

"How's Unni?"

"Much better than before." A rare tone of happiness sounded clear in his voice as he answered. "I really think she'll get better soon. I know it."

"I know." Lire smiled back, pleased. "So what are we doing today?"

"Well, we can try filching a few of those people over there–"

"Maybe another time." She hurriedly cut in; the memory of the sneering boy from last night lingered fresh in her mind. "I mean, we already have a load to work on, and I think we should cut them some slack."

"Wow, when did you become such a saint?"

"Since the Creator gave us that divine blessing." She grinned; a corner of her mind was still ill at ease, but telling him wouldn't make anything better. "I want to buy something for Oppa. Shouldn't we buy something for Lian-Unni too?"

"That's a good idea! I–"

"Hey, you! Freeze!" A voice barked. "Stop, elven scum!"

True to their survival instincts, the two did exactly the opposite; they bolted. They knew the source of that voice well; it was he who would always yell in the streets for justice, loyalty, code of conduct, and a bunch of other garbage. Lire caught a fraction of a glance as she turned, her guesses confirmed; the captain of Kanavan's Royal Guard, popular with the ladies, respected by everyone decent enough, despised by most elves. For someone who was a fanatic about justice, he sure didn't see the discrimination of those who weren't as fortunate as him.

But this time, someone else was with him. A girl, roughly the same age as her in terms of physical appearance, was with him, chasing after them, also yelling, "Come back, you thieves! You're in for a hot serving of justice!" Great, another brainless advocate; the thing was just so laughable. But Lire and Ryan had no time to laugh as they weaved their way through the giant maze of the city, both their spirits filled with more excitement than fear. By turning a blind eye to the poor, ordinary soldiers did not know how well they knew the walls of the city. Most would never think how a tipped-over trash bin could hide a small elf or how many corners and hiding places a back alley could have.

As they dashed through the market amidst the squealing of women and the annoyed grunts of the travellers, Lire did not forget to splash muddy water from a stagnant puddle onto Partie's wares, yelling, "That's for yesterday!"

"Damn harlit! You's gonna git hunged for't! Dam street rubb'sh ought ter rot off!"

"Fuck you, too!"

Pretty soon, the soldiers' cries became a remote hum in the distance, and the girly blue ponytail was nowhere to be seen. Veering between two large houses, they took a moment to catch their breaths. After several minutes of huffing and wheezing air back into their lungs, the two elves stared at each other for a split second, then grinned in triumph. They'd done it again. They'd outsmarted a bunch of stupid human soldiers–

"_Hiyah!_" a high-pitched voice squealed from above.

Looking up a split second too late, Ryan was suddenly slammed aside by Lire as a giant hammer smashed to the ground, exactly where he had been earlier. As they helped each other get up, a jade-haired girl complete with ruffles and frills hopped onto the scene, picking her weapon back up, smiling proudly. "Got you~" Then her face automatically became serious. "I hereby arrest you two in the name of her Royal Majesty, Queen Anyu, for the assault of Lady Elizabeth, Keeper of the Marsh. Submit quietly, and you're punishment will be alleviated. Struggle and you will...you will…er…"

Ryan immediately tensed, as if preparing to bolt again, but Lire merely scoffed and said, "Yeah? You and what army?"

"The Kanavan…" Looking around, her confident voice faltered as she realized that she was alone with two elves that didn't seem very happy. "…military."

"Yeah, I definitely see an army, all right." Lire looked around mockingly.

"Leave, and let's pretend this never happened." Ryan stepped forward. "I'm sure you have mistaken us for someone else…"

"Lies!" Hefting her hammer back up, the girl attempted to put on a brave face. "You elves are so arrogant, thinking you can get away from your crimes so easily. Everyone has to live, too! Just because you mousy little gold-diggers think you can get away because you're young…" Her words were cut off as she was smacked to the ground, holding her cheek as it slowly turned red. Stunned, Ryan turned to the perpetrator, who was massaging her hand with an unfathomable look.

"When was this Elizabeth person robbed?"

Silence.

"When was she robbed, girlie?" Lire repeated as she cracked her knuckles.

Shocked into answering, she replied. "T-the report came in t-this m-morning…she wasn't r-robbed, two elves attacked her…"

Ryan looked dumbfounded at his companion, who paid no attention. Attacked? The most they were were petty street thieves looking for extra money. Unless throwing off unwanted drunkards and human bastards that tormented their elven counterparts merely for their personal entertainment counted as 'attacking' neither he nor Lire had intentionally harmed anyone in their life.

"That so? Well, we never did anything like that, although you probably wouldn't believe us. But that's not why I slapped you, girlie." Lire took a slow step forward.

"My name's Lime, elf." she dusted herself off as she regained her footing. "And you're coming with me not only for attacking a noble, but for striking a member of the Royal Guard!" She grabbed for the elf's arm, who nimbly stepped forward and twisted Lime's arm backwards.

"Arrogant, you say? You want to know what's really arrogant?" She twisted the limb further, at which Lime cried out in pain, "Let go!"

"Pretending everything's fine while we starve, hanging those desperate enough to steal one piece of bread for their starving families, not lifting a finger to help us, always quick to accuse and condemn without proof, yet never actually bothering to let us live anywhere else, because then," she laughed humourlessly, "where else could they turn to for cheap labour and whores, right?"

"I–I don't–" Lime started.

"And then there's you people," she continued as if she hadn't been interrupted, "Who doesn't have to worry about where to sleep, what to eat, what places to avoid so she wouldn't be kidnapped, raped, or sold as a luxury item to people like you! Of course, you have all that time which we spend for trying to stay alive, so obviously you'd need to find something to do. I know," she said, "That's why you torture us and watch us as we die, right? Because there's nothing else for you to do! Because we're obviously not living beings like you! Because we're ELVES!"

With a final effort, Ryan pried her off the trembling Lime. "Just go, and we'll pretend this never happened." Holding Lire in a firm grasp, he turned away and leapt into the shadows without a backward look.

She made no move to resist, which made it easier to carry her through the bustling streets till they reached a deserted area. After making sure there was no one within a good five metres from where they were, he turned to Lire. He had no heart to berate her for her outburst or the fact that she almost gave them away, because he felt the same about the whole unfairness of it, too. Fully aware that his words, gentle or harsh, would fall on deaf ears, he drew the elf into his arms, knowing that she would release the waterworks only when he did so, so nobody could see her cry.

"Not crying." she said, the words contradictory to the cracks in her voice as she shook her hair onto her head.

"I know." He stroked her back, keeping it in rhythm, his other hand brushing her hair. "I know."

Under the shelter of the broken plaster and filth, they remained a long time in silence.

When they finally pulled apart, it left Ryan with a sense of vague regret. He savoured the moments when her walls broke down for him to enter, even if it was only temporary before she shut him out again. Because it was in those rare times that he could truly understand her and feel how important he was to her, almost as much as she was to him. He tried not to think how she showed them less and less as she pecked his cheek before rubbing her face back into the usual sullen look.

He did not argue with her as she mumbled something about 'not weak' and 'scouting ahead'. He looked at her retreating figure with the same sadness in his eyes.

As soon as she could think coherently, the first thing she did was rebuke herself; she had promised not to be weak. It was her duty to stay strong for those she loved. Ladmir, who seldom stayed at home for more than several hours, always searching for work; Lian, whose sickness could be treated if only they had the proper medicine that the humans would not give; Ryan, who always somehow managed to see her when she was most vulnerable! How pathetic he must think she was! She steeled herself; she mustn't collapse again. Even if the whole world was against her, she'd survive, and keep everyone else alive. That Ronan and Lime girl could burn in the pits for eternity for all she cared.

Regaining a fraction of her spirit, she only had time to take a step before hands suddenly covered her face, blocking her nose and mouth. Before her muscles could even tense, she was hoisted away and roughly hurled into a dark corner.

"Don't scream." A deep voice warned an unnecessary warning; the blade that had positioned at the base of her throat proved effective enough.

"Wasn't going to." she retorted. "Try raping me, I promise you that you'll be hurt more in the end."

"That's what they all say," the voice chuckled, "But that's not why you're here, Lire."

"That's not my name."

"Mhm, and I'm the Queen of Kanavan." The voice was tinged with sarcasm. "I'm here to make you an offer."

* * *

Ryan lagged around the place for a good two minutes, and even when he started to stir, he tried to move slowly, but he didn't know exactly how long it would take for her steam to finally subside. Surely she'd have calmed enough by now for them to at least talk about what they should do with the remainder of their day. Quickening his pace, he whistled his five notes, waiting for a response.

Nothing.

"Hey there!"

Startled, he turned. He came face-to-face with a pink-haired girl that smiled brightly at him as if he were her best friend in the world.

"Um, hello." He mumbled. As he scrutinized her, an odd thought struck his mind; humans usually didn't fraternize with elves, and this girl was clearly human. What was she doing? "Do you need something?"

"Nothing really, I was just curious about what an elf looks like, and you look really cute!" she chirped merrily. "I've never seen one up so close before~"

"Um, yes." And I've never seen a human with such a ridiculously bright hair colour, he thought. She seemed the typical citizen that was well-off compared to most: a beautifully patterned skirt, all sorts of baubles in her hair, and actual leather shoes. What was she doing in the crummy parts of town? "If you'll excuse me, I have to…"

"Aw…you have to go already? Okay…here!" Stuffing a handful of gold coins into his surprised fist, she winked before trotting off. "Have fun!"

Ryan stared after her, blinking a few times before he snapped back to earth. When he finally caught up to Lire, she was waiting for him, and her expression looked a little…odd. When he called her name, she looked up, still with that peculiar look. "Did something happen?"

She seemed to snap out of a trance before she replied, "No…let's just go."

* * *

Forgive me...I seemed to have made a few errors. That's what happened when I type this right into midnight, so my brain isn't functioning at its best.


	3. Three

Do not worry, Mr. Crackbrain, I have every intention to finish anything I've started x)  
Ms. Lunevis, it's actually Kanavan, but eh, makes no difference~

* * *

She started talking again, but something still seemed off. Even when Ryan showed her the coins he'd got, she raised her eyebrows before quietly replying, "You still want to buy something for Oppa and Unni?"

"What? Oh…sure…"

"Good, because there's not much time. Let's spend the most we can before the sun sets." Ryan looked up; the sun was still high. So why was she in such a hurry? But the way she quickly turned away before he could get a closer look at her face indicated that now was not the time to pry. Perhaps later, when they had a decent meal to last the night. "Right."

Most of the townsfolk wouldn't bat an eye over two elves having shiny coins, just as long as the said coins were in their pockets. But one could get suspicious, and so they stayed away from Old Partie as far as possible.

Their first stop was at Flora's Fruit Playhouse. Lire and Ryan weren't sure if the owner was human; her hair was primped and curled so that it clung to her head, shielding her ears. But Ryan had caught a glimpse; they were long and pointed, almost like an elf's, but not quite. Maybe she was half, but they decided to keep their thoughts to themselves. She was one of the very few that treated everyone with the same kindness and courtesy, even to street-elves.

"Hello!" She looked up, patting her green and yellow dress into shape as she held her staff, which had a rosebud at the top. "How may I help you two today?"

Now that they were here, Ryan wasn't sure what to get. "We, uh..."

"Fruit that can stick around for a while. Any ideas?" Lire butted in.

"Sure! Hold on a sec..." Within a few moments, Flora came back with a wide array of berries: one shaped like an oversized lima bean, another coloured with purple stripes, and another that looked like a pear dunked in liquid rainbows. "I've never seen the locals sell these kinds of fruits." Lire remarked.

"It's my special batch." She grinned. "I just got it recently, but they're pretty rare. If I sell it to humans, they'd confiscate everything faster than the blink of an eye." She added, "Fairy trees." which still didn't make sense to Ryan and Lire but they nodded anyway.

"How much?"

"Oh, the usual."

After paying the proper amount, Flora quickly stuffed a couple extra berries into their bags. "It's on me. Don't tell the others." she added with a wink.

"We won't." Yes, that was one more reason to like Flora.

As they came out of the shop, Ryan cast a sideways glance at Lire. Despite the grime of the hair dye and hardness in her eyes, she was quite...pretty. But there was a definite air of anxiety around her. She kept looking around as if something was about to jump her any second. And he didn't like it.

"You're hiding something." he said.

"Course not; just keeping a lookout for humans."

"You've looked as if the whole Kanavan Army is after us...never mind, they are." His eye caught the helm of a soldier who was strutting about not too far away. "Are they_ still_ after us? We're not the only street elves..."

Lire tried to look as if she had not been saved from an arduous cross-examination. "Let's move."

* * *

"So, what next?" She looked around eagerly.

"You were going to tell me why you're acting so paranoid, even for an elf."

"No, I wasn't." She turned, but he threw out an arm, stopping her.

"Leggo."

"No. Now." Even now she refused to look up.

After what seemed like a very long time, she looked up with a fake, radiant smile. "What are you talking about, Ryan?" she giggled. "'One can never be too careful in the streets.' That's what you told me, remember?"

"That was because you kept trying to pick a fight with every human that came our way." he said warily.

"Hah! I just thought I saw someone trying to tail us, that's all." she shrugged her arm from his grip, which had gone slack.

"Listen. I...think you're right. We should split up for now. You know where to go, right?"

Her eyes lit up like that was the most brilliant idea in the world. "Of course! Why didn't I think of it sooner? Here," Reaching in, she stuffed a fistful of gold coins they had stolen from yesterday into his pocket. "Meet you at six?"

"Isn't that early?"

"Nah, we don't know when Oppa will arrive."

"'Kay."

With a nod and a smile, she took off, leaving the elf with not-completely cleared doubts and a worn but stuffed berry bag. As he turned, something caught his eye that made him regain his cheer with a small smile. He'd found the perfect present for his sister and Lire. Folding a square cloth into a triangle, he wrapped it around in a makeshift bandanna to cover his ears, then set off.

Meanwhile, Lire observed from the shadows of the city, scrutinizing every detail of the surroundings. Time was ticking, and she had a number of things to do before...before...no, that thought could be saved for later. Taking a deep breath, she steeled her nerves and went towards a shop front, swinging the door open. As she entered, she came to meet a girl with too-lustrous golden hair pleated with red ribbons, professionally dressed, and keen turquoise eyes that were filled with hidden surprise as she took in Lire in all her street-elf glory. Not to mention her ears were poking through her bindings.

"May I help you?" She asked after a second. Rita Misty was just like any other human who worked to make an honest living so she and her family could survive. Like everyone else, she avoided those with the pointed ears and sunken eyes that were strewn on the streets, tactfully ignoring them just like any other good citizen of Kanavan. But now that one was smack in her Coordishop, she didn't know whether to report the guards or treat her like any other customer. Not wanting to create a scene, she chose the latter.

"Clothes. Not too flashy, both pretty and good to move around in. Do you have any?" She was almost wishing that Ryan was here; he was better at socializing with humans, hostile or fearful like this one. But then it would ruin the surprise.

"Um...you do have the money to pay for it, correct?" Rita asked nervously.

In response, Lire showed the clerk a hand stuffed with gold coins that gleamed appealingly.

"Ah! I see...I am terribly sorry!" Bowing hurriedly, she ushered the elf over to a rack of outfits. "I intended no rudeness, it's just that...that...that there have been many attempts at thievery. Please pardon my disrespect." Attempting to right herself, she showed her customer a wide range of outfits. "These have just come from the boats from the other continents. I do recommend the..."

Lire wasn't listening to the clerk's blabbering; what strange articles of clothing they were! She had gone in the shop hoping for a simple dress for Lian and maybe an extra pair of pants for Ladmir and Ryan...but this was entirely something else. Some of these, she had seen children wearing as they went to what people called a 'Private School' and the 'Beach', although she had no idea what a 'Beach' was, probably some crap place reserved only for rich nobles. No locals wore these; it'd be an automatic trouble magnet.

Then her eye spotted something. "What's that over there?"

"Oh, that! That is...er, which one are you pointing to, Miss? The Club Fashion or the Private School Package?"

Not knowing the difference of the two, Lire simply stated, "...Both."

"Oh yes~! These two are the state fashion of the blah blah..." As she droned on, Lire looked around restlessly. Ladmir could wear the first one; black didn't get stained easily (It did, but no one saw), and it was simple enough to not arouse suspicion of thievery. Ryan could wear the other one; black always suited him. But Lian...

"And...miss? Would you like something else?"

"...No. These two are fine. I'm just looking for something for my older sister...I mean, uh..."

"Your sister? Then how about this?" Rita displayed an elegant dress with gold embroidery and blue sleeves, complete with a few teardrop-shaped jewels that glittered at the waist. Even Lire had to admit that it was very beautiful. "It is the dress of the Rain Master." she explained. "Wear it and you'll feel the power of the rain in your hands!" she gave a peal of nervous laughter.

Lire mumbled, confused. "I'll...uh...I'll take all three."

"Certainly, ma'am." Business transactions were what Rita Misty did best. "Would you like them gift-wrapped?"

"..." What was that? Some aristocratic add-on? "It's okay. Here you go." She dumped a fistful of gold coins onto the counter, ignoring the wide-eyed stare she received from her recipient. Collecting her things, she made to leave.

"Ah...miss, please wait!"

"...?"

"You've paid too much. Here is your change." Smiling, Rita pushed a few coins towards her customer. "Have a nice day!" Before Lire could protest, she went off to greet another customer who had just entered.

Lire dumbly took the change and dashed out. Clutching the three clothes, she tried to process that last chain of events. It thrilled her to the core to be able to give the others their surprise, but it looked like she had gotten her surprise early: A human had given her money back! Well, a portion of it, anyway. The Creator must really be smiling over her today.

Or it could be compensation for what she had to do later...

Digging into her pocket, she fished out a hard, circular object that gleamed duller than the surrounding coins, but radiated an aura of power from its centre. Faint, yes, but definitely there.

"_It's hard to spot, really," he chuckled. "Just one among a billion. Course, that's what we aim for, but it can be a real pain sometimes. You can find her on the front of the fifth street over front; she's the one with white hair in a bun and a cane. Oh, and she wears a lot of jewels. But make sure to be quick; she doesn't like to be kept waiting."_

Well, that was some shitty description. She leaped from shadow to shadow, wondering how the hell she was supposed to find this Lilly Lady. After seeing her, she could finally go home and surprise everyone.

But the chances of finding this lady were slim if she kept skirting around the edges; the man said she was at the shop _front_. She quickly made last-ditch arrangements to make herself ignorable: combing her hair to a reasonable degree of neatness, tightening the 'headband' around her ears, firmly tucking the clothes under her arm. With a final sigh, she carefully stepped into the open streets as if the pavement was lava.

Thankfully no one took notice of the shabby girl with the dirtied yellow hair, although one douchebag tried to knock her over with a "Beat it, kiddo!" Picking up her pace, she kept her eyes attentive, looking for the Ark Lady.

After what seemed like several hours, Lire was ready to screw everything and just go home. She had been in the open too long, and she could still find no sign of her objective. People were giving her apprehensive glances as if she had no right to be there, and she was getting hungry.

Musing whether to keep going or just ditch, her thoughts were interrupted by a large shadow that stepped into her way, alerting her senses. Looking up, she faced a large old woman with purple and green jewels dangling from her forehead, ears, neck, and fingers.

"There you are!" she rumbled in a loud voice that made Lire's ears twitch. Jerking her cane, she suddenly leapt forward and enveloped Lire in a huge hug. "Do you know how much I was worried about you?"

Lire was expecting a lecture, or maybe a blow. She did not expect a hug. She could only stand there, thunderstruck.

"Who's that, Lillian?" A passer-by waved at the wizened crone. "Granddaughter of yours?"

"You could say. Goodness, what were you doing, child? Playing in the mud? Never mind, come in!" she said as she pretty much dragged the elf into her shop, closing the door tightly behind her.

Once they were safely in the confines of the building did Lillian release Lire, who somehow regained her speech: "I think you've mistaken me for someone else; I have no relation with–"

"Oh, it's all right, you can drop the act now." She plopped down on a velvet armchair, "I know who you are; I'm Lillian Arquemeece, Keeper and Enforcer of all Refinery. And girl, if you want to move around unnoticed, dispose the washcloth on your head. It just gives you away that much faster." She gave the elf a quick scrutiny. "Good heavens, you're a mess!"

"Er…"

"Oh, never you mind, girl. I suppose the old boy knows what he's doing. Tell me, what can you do?"

"I…"

"Good gods! I shouldn't be talking like this! Here," she said as she stretched out a wrinkled hand with red nail polish, "Give it to me quick!"

She had the object; it was in her fist, ready. But still she hesitated. "Are you sure the…"

"You waste time; give!" Quick as a bolt, the old lady lunged for her, but Lire had more than her fair share of people jumping her, and she evaded the attack by skidding left, lashing out her left foot towards the old lady's shins. But instead of keeling over, the Lillian lady whipped out her cane and used it as a leverage to right herself, and before Lire knew what was happening the sharp end of the stick was at her face. For a moment, they froze, waiting for the other to move.

After a dreadful silence, Lillian's lips twitched, "I can see why he wants to recruit you. You certainly have the raw talent for it." Withdrawing her stick, she quickly reverted into the frail old lady disguise. "I will forgive your insolence for today. But there will be no more warnings: _give me the reinforcement stone._"

"But what will you do with it?"

"Trust me."

Like hell she was going to trust someone who had been about stab a piece of wood into her eyes! But she handed it over without further protest.

"Excellent." She plunked the stone on the table and hurriedly muttered some gibberish that made the stone shine a brilliant blue. Before Lire could raise her hand to shield her eyes from the blinding light, it was already over. "Here." The old lady tossed the pebble, which Lire caught effortlessly. It didn't look any different now.

"What did you do?"

"Reinforced it a little. Normally it's easier to combine it with something in the beginning process, but…oh well. Now, attach it on whatever object you want to protect and it should work like a charm, at least from ordinary people. I'll check on it from time to time, but it's up to you to keep it working." She pointed a bony finger at the elf. "Got it?"

She pocketed the stone carefully, as if it would shatter. "Um…thanks."

Lillian waved nonchalantly. "No need for thanks, it's customary for every recruit. Now, go out the back door when no one's looking. I'm looking forward to working with you."

WWWWWWW

She took a good look at their slum. There was only one place she could think of that would be safe from Ladmir, Lian, and Ryan. A few months ago, she had found a little opening just below the jutting edge of their roof about the size of a small melon. She had kept that secret spot even from Ryan; it was the ideal hidey-hole for the extra stash of coins to be used for grave emergencies. Scooping out every gold piece, she placed the blue stone in the gap, which glowed faintly in the dark. And for good measure, she covered the crack with some mud from the ground, erasing the last detail of its existence.

When she went in, the rest were already there, with Ryan giving an inquisitive looks about her late arrival. "Oppa, you're early! What happened?"

"Master Lich had gone over to some fancy dinner party in the palace, so I've managed to quit early." He grinned at his sister. "But what are you holding, Lire?"

"Oh, this?" She held out the three bundles of clothing, happily yelling, "Surprise!"

Lire watched with glee as each of them took their gift, expressions of shock and gratitude displayed on each of their faces. Lian looked as if she were about to pass out as she unfurled the dress. Ladmir blinked a few times to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Lire found Ryan's expression the most hilarious of them all; his jaw looked like it had dropped all the way to the ground. "Well?" she asked. "Do you like them?"

They looked up, still surprised, but their faces shone as if they had the entire world in their hands. Suddenly the exploded into laughter and thank-yous, dragging each other into a group hug.

"I have a surprise, too." Ryan announced after they had calmed down. "Close your eyes."

They complied, shutting their eyes as he moved towards each of them, slipping something over their necks. Lire reached out to feel it, only to have her hand lightly slapped away as Ryan chided: "Not yet!"

Lire grumbled, but obeyed as she impatiently tapped her foot till Ryan yelled, "Okay. Open!"

Dangling from each of their necks was a necklace, evidently crafted by a master smith. Lian's seemed to be made of baby leaves with a sparkling blue gem in the middle, held by a leather cord. Ladmir had a yellow one with wings which absorbed the moonlight and emitted a golden glow. Lire wore a golden pendant with a red rose engraved in the middle.

"This…" Lire was lost for words. "How did you become so rich?"

"I could ask you the same thing." he replied, chuckling. "I told, you, some crazy pink-haired lady gave me so much, I had to spend it or people will suspect me of robbing the castle banks. The…Hyung! What's wrong?" Ladmir had fallen over backwards, necklace and clothes still in hand.

Once he was righted, he managed to get out the words, "This time…I think I really went to heaven."

"So did I." Lian agreed, her face beaming. "Nothing could be better."

All reprimands and concerns about thieving, humans, and poverty could rest for now. The joy that lit up the little slum in the alley of 9th street made the four elves richer than any queen. They had another banquet, gorging on yesterday's feast and the berries. They used a broken shard of mirror to admire themselves, examining themselves from each angle. Ladmir and Ryan argued who looked better, while Lian exclaimed, "I never dreamed that I could wear such finery!" They laughed, danced, and were unwilling to sleep.

But all good times must come to an end as the table was eventually cleared, the finery carefully stored away, and preparations for sleep were made. Ladmir reluctantly made ready to go out for the night, even as Lire pleaded, "Oppa, just one night?" knowing that it was pointless.

He stooped down, kissing her cheek. "You're just like Mother. I'll see you tomorrow." Giving Ryan's head a good tousle and Lian a warm pat, he went out the door.

"Good night." Lian smiled, still in bliss as she drifted off.

The younger elves nestled up to each other as usual.

"Ryan?"

"Mm."

"The necklace is really pretty."

"You're welcome. Maybe my new clothes can help me blend into the shadows just like you."

"But you can already do that!" she jokingly objected.

"Nah~ You'd think I could, but it's like you disappear right into the darkness. But when I reach out, you're still there." He brushed a lock of hair from her face. "Just like now."

"Hee hee, of course I am! Where else could I sleep?"

"Right." He laughed quietly, then yawned. "So don't go anywhere without me, okay?"

At this Lire stilled, unsure how to reply. But before she could answer, she heard a loud snore from her companion; just like that, he was out like a light.

She poked him on the side, but that guy slept_ hard_. It must have been quite a task, to run around the market getting these without being caught by the guards, these necklaces that looked a hell of a lot better than some half-cracked trinket from Partie's.

No, he definitely wasn't going to get up anytime soon.

Patiently she waited, her eyes wide open through the night, until she heard the faint chimes from the faraway clock tower, signalling midnight. Extricating herself from his arms, she quickly filled a sack with her spare dress, Ryan's present (It was much too valuable to just have it loosely dangling from her neck), and a small bun that nobody would miss. There were no clothes to change into, no other things to pack.

"_He'll be waiting outside." He instructed. "I know you two are –_chuckle_– not on the best terms, but work with it. I'll handle the rest. So, Lire, is it a deal?"_

…

"_Excellent. You," he barked to his accomplice. "Take off the knife. It's done."_

Her slum. Her dingy, dilapidated mess of a building she'd called home for nearly all her life. It was the place she'd run to at the end of the day, where her family waited. What she had wasn't much, but it was enough for something to break a little inside her. Taking one last look, she went out as quietly as she could, despite the door creaking a little.

_It's only temporary_, she thought. _Then I can go back home._

He was in the exact position when they had met the first time, his arms crossed with a devious smile. "We meet again, knife-ears."

"…"

He grunted. "So, the hag Artemis actually did it. Who'd have known? But eh, it's still pretty weak…"

"…"

"You're not going to go all weepy, right? The last recruit nearly soaked my shirt."

"Just shut up."

He laughed. "Nah, I don't feel like it. If you're done being all depressed, try to keep up." He swerved around the corner and out of sight.

Through the cracks, she could see Ryan sleeping peacefully inside. On any other day, she'd be right beside him, dreaming about how to pickpocket more efficiently and get more food, or just talking…

"You lied." she mumbled to no one in particular. "You said that nothing would change."

She disappeared into the shadows.


End file.
